Orange: A Humanized Story
by A Radical Orange
Summary: Ryker has been bullied throughout. His life. Lost his druggy mother, and now lives with his dad who is barely ever around. He loses himself in his music, the main thing that keepes him going. Untill he finds love. (Rated M for maybe sexual senarios.) The chapters may be short, sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to start another story. I will be updating hopefully soon. This is a test to see if I can do good in a 100% huminized MLP story. Read and reveiw! Enjoy!**

Another move. Another friend lost. Another new start.

I have been moving with my dad for years on end. My mother, a drug addict, left us a while back. I cant say I really cared, though. She was a scum bag so good ridence. I really never got over the truma though, so I picked up guitar. I was seven when i wrote my first song. granted, it was pretty simple, but still, pretty cool. Later, when i turned about 14, i got into DJing. first, i wasnt that good, but later i became pretty sweet. I was know simply as Orange.

I dont even use my first name, Ryker, for the fact i hate it. Orange sutes me. I love the color, and I even died my hair it. My room, though we just moved here, is orange, my 97' Audi S4 is orange, my laptop and iPhone is orange. Everything, orange, orange, orange. Except my license plate. Thats Grap3s. I like grapes.

In my 18 years, i went through bulling after bullying after bullying. Fights after fights after fights. I can never control my temper, and when i flip a tit, i talk smack and back it up, too. Im no wanna be tough guy, I am tough. I can take pain and deal it, too. If you fuck with me, you gon' get hurt.

Well, rnough boasting.

I thought Id go for a ride in my car around town. Its my first day hear, and my dad is gone at his job. We moved because of it, and he gets a pretty decent salary. I thought id look around town for a job. a summer job. When school starts, i cant work, which should go without saying. so i hoped into my Oh-so-bright car and head off insearch for a job. I was driving through town, Muffler roaring, when i was scared half to death by a girl with pink curly hair stopoing me by jumping right infront of me. I slammed on the brakes and my head went smashing into the stearing wheel.

Lights out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2!**

***Dream World***

"Abbi, get back here!" I called to my sister.

She didn't move.

"Abbi, now!"

Still, she didn't move.

"ABBI! MOVE DAMMIT!" I started to run towards her.

"**ABBI!"**

*******Back to normal world***

I awoke on a bed. It was pretty comfy, I do say. I stumbled up. _Man, what happened?_ I thought,_ Oh yea, this crazy pink haired girl jumped infront of me while driving._ I sighed. I still had a roaring headache. I stood up and all the blood rushed out of my head, causing me to get dizzy and the pain to rage even more. I let out a small whimper. _God, that hurts._

I silently opened the door and heard two girls talking. i didnt go downstairs right away, i wanted to know what they were talking about.

"I told you i didn't mean for that to happen!" one girl said

"Well, you don't just jump in front of some one while driving!" said the other one. At least she had common sence.

"Well, i never saw him around town before and i just wanted to meet him!"

"Then you couldnt maybe waved him down instead!"

"Fine! I'm sorry! but is he going to be ok?"

"I don't see why you asked me. you shouldve asked Fluttershy, she is the one studying to be a doctor!"

"You were closer, plus from all the books you read, i tought that you'd at least be able to help!"

"Ok, ok. It just seems like he has a minor concusion from what im reading. When he is up, we can tell fully."

That's my que.

"Hello, hello." i called out.

The pink-haired one jumped up out of her seat and almost hit the ceiling in the procsess.

"Well, it seems like some one is awake" the one with straight, black hair and purplish highlights and nicely cut bangs said.

"Really? i thought i was sleep walking again. dammit!" i replied back sarcastically.

"A funny one, arent we?"

"i try."

"OH MY GOODNESS YOURE OK! IM SOOOOOO SOOOOOORRRRRRYYYY!" the one with pink, curly hair said while running up and hugging me so tight i could barely breathe.

"*Cough* Yea, I'm *Cough* fine, but if *Cough* you could maybe *Cough* let go of me that *Cough* great" i was able to choke out.

"Oh, right, sorry" she replied, blushing.

"So, you're the one who made me black out? you better not have made me get blood on my steering wheel. wait, where is my car?"

"It's parked outside. don't worry, I didn't crash it."

"Better not have. well, whats your guys names?"

"Just call me Pinkie," The one with pink, curly hair said.

"Ok, so you're not gonna tell me your real name?" i asked

"Well, around here, not many people do" she explained.

"Oh, ok then. What's your name then?" i said turning to the strait haired one.

"Just call me Twilight." she explained

"Ok. since you're probably wondering, mines Ryker, but call me orange." i said

"That explaines your car!" they both said in unison.

"Yea, it does. Well, what do you guys do?"

"Well, after this year in school, we are going to college" Twilight explained. So they are my age.

"Well, what college?" i asked

"Ponyville College"

"So this town has a college?"

"Yup, and its pretty good!" Pinkie said.

"Interesting. so what are you two going to college for?"

"I'm going for Culinary Arts!" Pinkie exclaimed

"I really don't know what im going for yet," Twilight said

"What about you?" Pinkie asked

"Well, im going to try to go for something to do with music." i answered.

"really? what instrument do you play?" pinkie asked

"Umm, I play many but I mostly play guitar and I am surta a rising DJ" i answered

"Just like Vinyl!"

"umm, who?"

"Oh, just a girl in town" Twilight answered.

"oh, ok"

"I take it you're new here?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"OH MY GOD I NEED TO THROW YOU A PARTY!" pinkie screamed.

" wait what?" was all could get out before she burst out the door.

I guess i have a party later.

**REVEIW PLOX, BIRCHES.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you're into music, am i right?" Twilight asked.

"Yea, i got into it after my mother left us, as around age 7," I replied calmly.

"Arent you upset? Why are you so calm about that?"

"Well, the way i see it, it was good she left. Plus, i got over it awhile ago."

"So, getting off that topic for now, what other instruments do you play?"

"Well, I pla-wait, what do you mean 'for now'?"

"Well, i can tell it that you got bottled up feelings, and i can tell you don't really want to talk about it now, so i wont force you. But, come one day, i AM going to force you," she said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Alright, alright. And to answer your question, i play guitar, trumpet, drums, clarinet, and saxophone. But mostly, i play guitar and trumpet." i answered.

"Well, that's pretty awesome that you play all those instruments."

I blushed._ Aw, how cute of you, Ryker! Having a girl make you blush! Get your shit together! _I thought. "Thanks," i managed to get out.

"What, have you never been complimented before?" she asked, teasingly.

I thought for a minute. No, other than by my father, i never was really complimented before. People would make fun of my talents, other than compliment me. Well, maybe they weren't making fun of my talent, but trying to break me down."No, actually. I wasn't really ever complimented before. other than by my father, of course."

"Really? You, never complimented before? Wow! You, of all people? Pinkie's gonna love that!" she said.

"Excuse me? Pinkie? What does this have to do with her?" i asked.

"If i told you, id be breaking a promise. I'm sorry, but you'll find out later tonight maybe." she explained.

Well, I'm not sure what that's all about. I didn't really pay much attention to Pinkie before. Come to think of it, when i did look over to her, she was sweating. I don't see why, its pretty cool in here. "Well, i have no idea what it is, but i do hope i find out later."

Twilight smiled. "Dont worry, i think you will."

"Good."

"So, why have you never been complimented before?"

"Well, you see, i was an outcast were ever i moved. I didn't 'fit in' because of my interests, my hair, my talents, many things. i grew to take it, though. i never really had friends, and i really didn't care. I got into a few fights in my days. all of which I won, but I don't know what it is, they just keep beating me down."

"i can relate a bit, but that's a story for another time. and don't worry. I'm your friend, and i have 4 others who would like to be your friend. and Pinkie would _really_ like to be your friend." she said with a wink.

I don't know why, but i still couldn't understand.

"Well, that's good. i just hope me being different doesn't affect anyone." i said

"Different? are you... are you gay?" she asked.

I started bawling. i was on the floor, laughing my ass off. did she really ask if im _gay? _if im fucking fruity? that is the funniest question i was ever asked by a girl, and i can tell she was being serious. "No, I'm not gay!" i blurted out.

She let out a long exhale of air, "Good. Phew. so, how are you different?"

"You know what, i really don't know. i always thought it was my hair color, but after seeing Pinkie, I doubt that'll be a problem. but i just cant help but think I'm different. in a bad way."

"Listen, i really have to talk to you about that later, but now," she said, looking at her watch," we have to_ GO._ and i mean, like, now."

"Ok, why don't we take my car?" i suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." she replied.

we walked out the door and i looked back at the place i was just at. I was shocked. was I, just in a tree?

"Yes, you were in a tree. its fine though, so get over it. i need you to drive, NOW." she said, almost reading my thoughts.

I shook it off. i hoped in the driver's side and started the engine. the roar of the powerful engine could be heard from far away. _God, I love this car_. I thought. I sniffed the air and smelled a very girly perfume.

Pinkie...

"Hey, please don't go fast," Twilight begged.

I smiled a sly grin. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" i said as i pushed down the gas pedal and shifted gears. I drove down the road, with the screams of Twilight in the passenger seat.

Maybe I went too far...

**How was that? I'm sorry if it was short, but most of my chapters will be. DEAL WITH IT. So, as always, leave a review. Also, i MIGHT add a sex scene next chapter. I might not. If you want me to, fell free to leave a review saying you would like one. if you don't, feel free to put that. as always, leave a review. Bye! Love ya! Kiss kiss!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 MOTHER FUCKERS! AND GUESS WHAT? M CONTENT AHEAD! M rated content ahead, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

We arrived at the place where Twilight said the party will be held. It was someplace called 'Sugarcane Corner'. It looked like a Bakery. Good. That means that there will be cake.

I got out of my side and went to Twilight's, who was clutching her seat like she just broke the sound barrier. I mean, I wasn't going _that _fast. I only went 80... In a 25 MPH zone...

I'm glad no cops were around...

I pried her out of her seat and went to the door. I was about to open it when I noticed that Twilight was about 20 feet behind me with a stupid grin on her face. I guess she was still scared about my driving.

I opened the door and I swear I had a heart attack. 5 girls, 4 whom I never saw before. They jumped in front of me, Pinkie on top of me, and yelled "surprise!" in perfect unison. I was shocked, but smiling. This is the first time anyone has ever done this for me before, and it was from people who barely even know me.

I went to a near-by chair, clutching my chest. I took in the surroundings. The room was filled to the brim with balloons and decorations. It seems like it took awhile to set up.

"So, now that you guys almost kill me, do you think I deserve to know your names?" I asked

"Well, call me Rainbow Dash and I'm the fastest runner in all of Equestria!** [Yes, we are still in Equestria. DEAL WITH IT!]" **The tall, sleek one with rainbow hair said.

"Pleasure to meet such a celebrity." I replied back.

She chuckled a bit, "Smart ass."

"I try my best. So who's next?"

"Well, I'm Rarity, and it's a pleasure to meet a man of your stature. You're so tall. I would love to take your measurements one day to make you some clothing!" The one with well-pampered hair said. I was surprised to be called tall. I'm only 6'5. Well, she did seem pretty small. Maybe 5'7. Well, to her I guess I was pretty tall.

"So, you're hitting on me already? Wow," I replied back. Being my usual smartass

"You're funny," She said, blushing, but annoyed.

"And your name, cowgirl?" I asked the girl with long, blonde hair, plaid button-up shirt and a cowboy's hat on.

"Just call me AJ." She replied in a thick southern accent.

"All right, sounds good,"

"What, ya got nothin' smart tah say to me?"

"Nah, I'm done with that. It's too hard, ya know?"

"OH OH YOU FORGET SOMEONE!" Pinkie said.

"And who may that be?"

"Fluttershy!"

"Were is she?" I asked, looking around.

"Behind me, silly!"

"Wha-?" I then saw a girl with pink hair covering half her face peeked out from behind Pinkie.

"H-hi," she mumbled.

"Hey, come on don't be shy! I mean, it is a party after all!"

"O-ok. I-im sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you're u-upset with m-me."

"Hey, I'm not upset with you! Now come out and have fun!"

"o-ok," She said, getting out from behind Pinkie.

After we got the meetings through, we started to party. I gotta say, even though there was only 7 people, the party was pretty fun. Dancing, games, free food. And cake. The cake was delicious, and_ free!_

After some more partying, Twilight yelled over the music, "TRUTH OR DARE!"

Look, I'm no pussy or anything, but I don't like Truth or Dare. I, being the person to ALWAYS chose dare, get the strangest dares ever. One time it was to chug a whole bottle of hot sauce.

I spent a week in the hospital...

Twilight went first, and chose Pinkie.

"Pinkie, Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!" Pinkie yelled.

"All right," She started to gain a sly grin, "I dare you to spend 7 minutes in heaven with Orange!"

"WHAT?" she yelled, blushing profusely.

Before I could even say anything I was being drugged upstairs by Twilight into what looked like and apartment. She put us on the bed in there and quickly left the room. I looked at Pinkie, and her eyes were puffing red.

"R-ryker, I gotta tell you something," She started, her happy personality fading away, "There is some one I really like, and I haven't known him for a long time, but he just seems so, right. I love his looks, his personality, even though I only seen it for a short time, and I just... don't know what to do!" she put her head in her hands, crying.

I didn't know what to do. I'm never good with anyone who's crying, let alone a beautiful girl. I took my chances. "Pinkie, don't cry. Pretty girls should never cry. I don't know much about social life and such, but I know one thing since I'm a guy. If you like him, go up to him by surprise and kiss him. That what I'd love a girl to do. It's what I thi-" I was cut off by Pinkie jumping on top of me and kissing me. I was shocked at first, but I kissed back. If felt so right, like sparks were flying between us. She nervously put her explored my mouth with her tongue and I did the same back. We were kissing for what seemed like hours when she, still onto of me, pulled off her shirt and bra. My mouth was agape. I couldn't believe this was happening! A beautiful, amazingly personalitied girl was kissing me _and_ taking her top off! And I thought that was all! She ripped off my shirt, and by ripped, I mean I need a new shirt know ripped. She pulled off her pants and panties and turn her backside to me, giving me a full view of her dripping wet pussy. She pulled off my pants and underwear, unveiling my already-hard cock. She looked back at me, and I saw that she was still blushing and a bit nervous, which is understandable since I am as well. So looked back at my cock and started to suck it. She bobbed her head up and down the whole thing, creating a wonderful sensation. I moaned and pulled her pussy to my face. I started to lick the folds of her pussy. She moaned with pleasure as attacked her dripping pussy. It tasted like vanilla frosting for some reason, but I'm not complaining. **[That's right, frosting son! You jelly?]** She, after I licked faster, took it as a challenge. She started to suck faster. I struggled to keep licking with the pleasure she's causing me. I couldn't hold it anymore. I let out my load into her mouth, and she struggled to get it all. Some of my cum got on her face. She swallowed what she got and licked up as much as she could.

Now I know she swallows.

Even though she was done with me, I wasn't done with her. I stopped licking and started to finger her pussy, and I couldn't believe how tight it is. I guess she's still a virgin. I pushed my fingers in and out as she moaned louder and louder. Finally, she couldn't help it. She came. I tried to get as much as I can, but like her, there was too much. I swallowed what I can, and tried to lick up the rest. She then moved to lay next to me. She kissed me, and I kissed back.

"You think our 7 minutes is up?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure it is," She replied, panting and laughing.

We then heard snickering from behind the door. They heard everything we did!

Those fucks!

**How's that? It was my first time writing a sex scene. I'm sorry if I sucked, and I'm pretty sure I did. PLEASE review. THANKS! BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. I am here just to say I would like anyone who accualy reads this god awfull story to give me suggestions on:**

**1. A new title. Im starting to not like this one.**

**2. A description. Mine just sucks balls.**

**3. Future storyline. I have about up to chapter 10 done and outlined. I would like anyone to give me ideas and stvitz.**

**And last, i would like anyone who can to create a picture for this story. Sorry that this is the only update today. I updated my other story instead.**

**DEAL WITH IT!**

**So, please, anyone who can do anyone of those things would be great. Its not manditory, but youll gain +10 repect from me. Thought i was gonna say something else?**

**NO.**

**Bye.**

**Seeya.**

**SCROLL DOWN FOR SOMETHING!**

**0 There. Have a Bagel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ANOTHA CHAPTA!**

****Those fucks!

Why would they spy on us? Weren't they Pinkies friends? Hopefully they didn't see anything. I got up and went to the door and, with my fist, slammed on the door. I heard several yelps and a lot of feet rushing down stairs. I sighed, and lookedover to Pinkie, who had her head in hands. I was upset more for her then for myself. "Pinkie, It's ok." I tried to comfurt her.

"No, its not ok! They spied on us doing... naughty things! How could they? I thought they were my friends!" She cried.

"Pinkie, I'm sure they are still your friends. They just let curiosity get the best of them. They won't hold this against you."

She looked up, "Are you sure?"

"Damn sure. Now, let's go downstairs and talk to them about this." I said. I got up and went to the door. I was about to open it when I heard Pinkie giggle. "What?" I asked.

"She only pointed to my pants on the ground. I blushed and went over. I started to get dress, as well as Pinkie, when I realized she ripped my shirt and it was un-wearible. I sighed. "Pinkie, do you have any shirts I can barrow?"

"Yep! I hope you don't mind that it's pink!" she answered

Of course it would be pink...

"Yea, that's fine."

"Great! Ill get the largest one i got!" she said as she dug into her closet. She emerged moments later with a pink shirt that looked like it might fit me. It was a light pink with a cupcake on it. I'm going to look so god damn gay.

I grabbed the shirt and put it on. I was right, it was just my size. "Thanks Pinkie. I'll give you this shirt back tomorrow."

"Okey Dokie!"

After we both were dressed, we started out the door. And by we, I mean me, because Pinkie insisted on being carried in my arms down. Good thing she was light. I, slowly, made my way down stairs. We arrived on the last step, and I put her down. She hugged me and grabbed my arm and dragged me to were her friends were sitting, with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey Pinkie, have fun?" Rainbow asked Pinkie.

Pinkie's attitude quickly changed. She went from bouncy to deflated, all from one question. I had to do something. Quick.

"Yes, in fact, we did. Didn't we Pinkie?" I answered for her.

Pinkie answered happily."Yep! We did have a lot of fun!"

That was all the group had to hear. They started to laugh. ALOT. Pinkie didn't seem to mind it, but I did. It reminded me, of bad times. I didn't want to remember it, but the laughter. It was the day it happened. It was because of me. It was all my fault. I started to tear up, but they didn't seem to notice. I turned and ran towards the door, crying harder now. I heard Pinkie yell after me, but I ignored it. I rushed to my car and got in. I started the car and rushed off. I looked behind me and saw Pinkie watching me drive away. That didn't help my cause.

I got to my house and rushed in. I ran to my door and slammed it closed. I did the only thing I know will help me. I played my guitar. This was the first time in about a year that I was going to play it. I tuned it and they played to first song that came to head. Hurt.

"I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair _  
_Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way"

I dropped my guitar and cried into my palms. I cried until I heard a sniffle behind my door.

FUCK.

**How twas that chapter? Good? Bad? I wouldn't know because NO ONE LEAVES A GOD DAMN REVEIW! I see how it is. Yea, fuck you too.**

**BYE! THANKS FOR READING! UNTIL NEXT TIME! REVIEW!**


End file.
